


Chaotic

by JauneValeska



Category: Runaways (TV 2017), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, Chatting & Messaging, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: What Andy Strucker used to miss about his old life  was chatting online with what seemed like his only friend in the world. He didn't know her real name only her username Sister Grimm and she knew him as Chaos. Not even able to send one finale message after his family went into hiding. But when the Underground HQ takes in a group of wanted  teenagers he knows finally who she is. Nico Minoru thought her online friend just flaked out on her till Andy introduced himself and explained. Now in the real world and on the run together their relationship could blossom into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise when they meet it'll be after Runaways season finale but in the Gifted before Trask Industries. Esme hasn't shown up for manipulations.

Nico made sure her parents were distracted shortly before she sent the message.  

She kept her conversations,  rants and complaints with him a secret from everybody and she liked it that way. Ever since she lost her sister and her friends drifted apart all she had was him. Besides her parents would probably force down the classic warnings about talking with strangers online. Nico knew this wasn't some creep or scam. This was a kid who had nearly the exact same experiences and was just as lonely as her. 

Sister Grimm: How are you dealing with the small minded sports obsessed alpha males whose torture is finally being made clear to your parents?  Only positive outcome is them pulling you out of the legal hell known as High School.  But that's the most unlikely thing for any reasonable parent.  By the way is Perfect doing anything for the upcoming barely supervised  event of teenagers being all over each other. Or has she deemed you worthy of her time?

He went through isolation and bullying for being different.  For being quirky and just himself.  She wished he went to her school.

Chaos:  No she hasn't it's mostly just complaints and lectures from her. Seriously we  drifted apart and suddenly I'm not her sibling anymore. And I wish my mom could home school me. She could be the one educator that actually cares about me. But seriously my parents are now nearly suffocating me with their concern and over protectiveness.  Now I want to actually go out on that night and do something.  I don't know what. Rebellious? Fun? Dance? 

Nico smiled before replying and playing the audio from when he sent over a recording of him beat boxing. It was one of the most entertaining things she ever heard.  She played it now and then when she was alone or needed a laugh.

Sister Grimm:  Just going to make an educated guess for when you get there how your gonna try and do this to get a girl to dance with you. Or maybe illustrate you asking her out. And maybe you should. But possibly finally take my tips for finally standing out from them? Or standing up for yourself.  

Chaos: When my dad finally gets on in late at night he'll most likely have a heart attack seeing a white haired version of his son dressed in black drawing. And no. Not going to use my skill set to get a date. Besides I only wish I could have you there at the stupid dance.  Or actually seeing you. 

That's when he logged off and she sighed.  That did sound nice but she wondered if he lived even close to her. If they would actually hit it off. 

It was all speculation and wishes.  She hoped next time they could actually bring up the idea of them meeting face to face. Or that he would discuss the aftermath of the dance.  All she could do was wait till he got back online.


	2. Couldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting and conversation in the real world at the Underground Headquarters.

Andy knew it was her nearly instantly. When her and her friends showed up looking for sanctuary from the law and their parents he recognized her. It wasn't just how she spoke, and her actions that made him realize it was his old online friend it was something deeper. An instinct or something that brought him to the realization. 

Nico Minoru was the girl he talked with online for so long. She was Sister Grimm. 

He didn't want to hear second hand information or the news that claimed her and her friends killed a girl. He needed to tell her who he was and asked her what happened. He needed to talk to her again. In his old normal routine after and during school he only had her as a friend. Things he couldn't tell his parents about he told her. When he got fed up or argued with his sister he ranted and shared with her. She was pretty much his best friend and possibly the only girl he really liked. Her personality, her comments all of was one of a kind. 

He waited till her other friends were busy before finding her. With their colorful assortment of skills the other runaways found multiple ways to assist the Compound and Underground.  The only male members of their group Chase and Alex helped out Sage while Molly  and Karolina trained with Lorna.  Gertrude or Gert was with her dinosaur named Old Lace. It or well she stayed outside due to  a early incident with Zingo.

Andy found Nico reading a old horror novel.  He was nervous his hands were shaking and she nearly dropped her book from the faint. " I'm Andy Strucker and-"

" Aren't you that Carrie wannabe form the news? Haven't we been questioned enough about what happened to that girl? We didn't kill Destiny Gonzalez. Our parents framed us." She snapped at him. Clearly he caught her while she was trying to finally finish a book or on a bad day or both. And the tremor didn't help. 

" N-ever mind. Sorry Sister Grimm." He hated how he stated her full old username instead of her real one. He hated himself. 

' She needs her real friends not her stupid pathetic anonymous online pen pale whi never even had a girl that was just his friend.'   
He got caught up thinking about how he screwed things up and should've stayed quiet when she replied. " Chaos?  This is actually you?" She asked.  

He was flustered, embarrassed and scared." Yeah. Sorry for the disappointment. " 

" Wait a minute that's why you stopped sending messages. The last thing you sent was right before the dance. What happened? " 

He looked embarrassed. " Bullies were waiting for me. You see my dad threatened to sue the school unless they took action and punished them. The jocks got phone calls home. So they dragged me into the gym showers at the dance and let scalding water go all over me. I was screaming so angry. My family had to go on the run give up everything they worked for. My sister turned out to be a mutant but she hid it for so long. And the X-Gene ran in my family. We've been staying here helping out." 

" So the Perfect sibling had a secret. Well we have a lot to catch up on. First off why didn't you take my advice? The hair dye, the clothes.  Seriously you don't need to look plain around here."

Andy couldn't believe she actually wanted to keep talking to him. She wanted to spend time in the real world.  It made the Compound in a way better then his room, then his old hime. Because it had her physically there.  

" If you can steal or find platinum blond hair dye and the right clothes I'll do it Nico. " 

" Challenge accepted. Give me a couple of days.  Now let me share my story. It's really confusing but try to pay attention chaos."  She told him everything.  The covered up death of her sister made to look like a suicide.  Their parent's annually sacrificing teenagers. The powers and equipment the teenagers awakened or found. Trying to find proof but failing but finally running away. And then being made some of the most wanted teenagers.  

Then they moved on to  what exactly  they could do now. Andy told her about him being a unfocused destructive telekinetic.  Nico showed off the Staff that was previously used by her mother. The Staff of One which can read what the user desires and can bring it forth. Andy mentioned Fenris and his great grand parents. 

It was very late when they decided to call it a night." I wanted to give you this."  She held out her arms. Andy hugged her. 

" I meant the book Andy this wasn't a hug."  He blushed and apologized. He took the book. 

" Just forget about that please. My family's probably worried.  See you later. "

When Andy returned to his family he told his parents the abbreviated half truth that wouldn't give too many details away." Ran into a old friend. Hadn't talked to her since you know... We talked,  she gave me a book and I made things awkward with a hug. I really liked her and kind of still do. We were confessing a couple things and it's like a even better connection then before." 

" She's definitely more then a friend Andy. I know you wouldn't want us meddling with it. But when your ready introduce her to us. I know deep down you know what to do. Now go to bed. In the morning you can start the book and then talk to her." His mom knew just what to say.


	3. Showoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy tries to really impress Nico

Nico spotted Andy a few times during the next day. It seemed whatever free time he had was spent reading the book she gave him. He would pull it straight out of his back pocket right after he finished tasks and chores he was given. She didn't talk to him at all preferring to wait till he finally finished the book. She also kept her distance to avoid looking over his shoulder when he was reading.  She always hated it when it occured in her life and wouldn't wish that great discomfort on anyone. 

She finally got his attention when he closed the book. He had been so engrossed,  so determined he hadn't noticed her presence at all." You decided to read the entire thing in one day?" He shrugged a little embarrassed.  

" I don't really have that much going on. I thought you would want your book back eventually. Plus my mom for the home schooling wanted me to read and describe what i read.Besides it got better and better with every page I turned.  The twists and the great betrayals.  I couldn't believe half of what I read. You have the best taste in literature Nico." 

" At least one of us got to finish it. And one of your old hopes finally came true." He was a literally perplexed at her comment and couldn't quite remember what she was talking about. 

" You used to talk about wanting to be home schooled.  How is it anyway? My friend  Chase has been complaining but mostly bitching about it  and dreading it. My other friends are a little curious about it as well."

" Some contributions my mom made along with really assisting with the infirmary. I even once donated blood to help save someone.  Universal doner." He said proudly handing her the book. " Could I show you some drawings? I was working on this one. Only wish I could have brought over some copies of my best work. You know the pictures I always used to send over." 

 

Nico smiled seeing once again one of his wolf drawings. In the past she occasionally used them for the background and wallpaper on her phone. They was always ferocious and unqiue. She couldn't turn down the chance to see another one. " Is this from before or after you heard about Fenris?" 

" Kind of both. I already knew what I was gonna draw then I heard about Fenris the wolf Andrea and Andreas. It's awesome how me and my sisters powers come from them. " 

" Don't have blind admiration or heroic assumptions about them. Just a warning Andy." Nico told him. She didn't want to crush his hope of being related to someone with power snd influence but hid heroic fantasy could blow up in his face. " We could do more research on both of them together." 

" That's great.  But I gotta so you one more thing." He led her outside near some junk and trees. He cracked his knuckles and obliterated a couple things around them. He was smiling and trying to shower off. Nico had a small smile as she observed the rubble and fragments that remained of his targets.  He tried to finish it off by getting rid of a large tree but his devastating slightly unfocused action sent splinters and small branches toward them.

" Nico!" Nothing was life threatening or too damaging but he felt so stupid. Ashamed that he got them hurt for trying to impress her.

He had his face in his hands as some blood went down his hands and arm from losing some skin on his knuckles and palms.  A cut on his cheek and neck. " I'm an idiot.  So stupid and excited. "

Nico actually was better off then he was. Most likely a bandage on her leg and to clean the cuts on her face." It's nothing. Your not some jerk who msde excuses.  Your Andy aka Chaos someone who isn't perfect.  Now maybe you could be someone who accompanies me to getting some medical treatment. "

She helped him up putting her arm around him. Nico knew now Andy was afraid of messing up and ruining or taking someone's life. He didn't look his mother in the eye." I screwed up mom. I messed up." Catlin Strucker helped out Nico as well.

" This is t-t-he friend I told you about.  I tried to act like I was in better control of myself.  Got her hurt."

" Nico Minoru. Me and Andy knee each other from online." Nico told her." He's beating himself up over nothing. Blowing it out of proportion. " 

" Online?" Catlin waited till after watching Nico calm down  and relax her son. " Your the friend he was telling me about." Andy looked away in embarrassment. "I think I could use a few more details. And a little talk with both of you. Well a couple of them. She said looking at both of them.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded talk with Andy's mother.

" Did the two of you share anything.....private online such as photos or described anything? I'm just trying to know in advance because anything that's shared online can be found and never truly deleted." Andy and Nico both shook their heads wishing she didn't ask that and that she wouldn't ask the usual questions a overprotective parent would. " What was the site for? Was it only for teenagers? I just want to be sure you two didn't meet from the shady areas of the internet." Caitlin moved closer to her son. 

" Nothing like that miss Strucker. It was just a place for the two of us to complain about high school or anything in general about life. We limited details and never shared names. The only things left online there are your son beat boxing and his sketches. A few confessions and rants about bad days and people we hated nothing like that." Both of the teenagers had faint blushes earlier when Caitlin asked if they shared images of themselves from real life.  " Everything we talked about was harmless like your son toward people he cares about."  Nico answered.

" The site was completely normal mom. I used it with every  device when I could. Typing up messages during long car rides or in my room. Nothing sketchy or creepy just a place to talk with my best friend wherever I could. I started using it after things got really rough at school. We talked right up until the dance.  When she and her friends showed up at the Underground I knew it was her. I know it sounds stupid and weird but I didn't come to the conclusion up here." He pointed to his head. " It was here."He pointed to his heart. " But I didn't think and by trying to impress her I could have really hurt her."  

Nico rolled her eyes and looked at him." Chaos for for the last time stop blaming yourself."  She had her hand around him. 

" Chaos?" Caitlin looked perplexed at what Nico called her son.

" Usernames mom. She's Sister Grimm and I was Chaos. But I think the names make even more sense after what's happened to us. She's become so much more a real badass.." They looked at each, so distracted they barely recalled Caitlin was right there with them. 

" I'm sorry to interrupt your..moment but I think my son and I need to have a special talk. It was nice to talk to both of you. And if anything occurs with your injuries just come and talk to me and I'll take a look at it. You've really enlightened me and informed me of a great friend my son's had for a long time." Caitlin held out her hand. 

Nico shook it." Thanks Miss Strucker." She was soon corrected. 

" Call me Caitlin."  Nico smiled at her and shook her hand.  Nico turned to smile at Andy.

" We'll talk later Chaos then I show off what I can do." She decided to return the affection he gave her earlier and hugged him before leaving. Her friends however did not have the best reaction to the bandage,  and the small cuts. She decided to be completely honest and blunt with her answer. 

" Your online 'friend' nearly  got  you killed.  And you still want to be around him?" Chase asked. 

" He's likely holding on to some fantasy about having the girl he's finally met in the real world. And who knows what could set this kid off." Gert warned her." He could send something falling down on you." 

" Or tear you apart. I don't think he's really in control of himself."  Alex added. 

" Nico.. You shouldn't just trust him. Or have told him everything.  He nearly took out his entire school." Karolina stated. 

None of them really had kind words to say about Andy except for Molly." He's seems honest, and a little clumsy for what he can do. He makes you happy. I'm okay with that as long as he is careful." 

Nico smiled at her response.  At least one of her friends wouldn't treat Andy as a threat. Or be worried he'd double cross and harm her. But Nico hoped when they interacted or met with Andy it wouldn't go too far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inevitable moment.

Nico made sure to grab her staff before she left to find Andy. It was a way for her friends to think  she had something to protect herself with and  to show Andy what she could do. The Staff of One had saved her and her friends shortly before they were able to reach the Underground. It was often the only thing keeping them from starvation, freezing to death, and capture. The thing had limits but it was still able to keep all of them alive.  Her mom had reclaimed it but in the next altercation with her parents she got it back.

She found Andy finishing up a chore with with his big sister. Things were better between them based on what Andy described and how they acted towards each other. They were close again and it made Nico feel jealous. A little bitter that her own sister wasn't here with her, and making her recall the happy moments up until her sister's passing. But she snapped out of it when Andy waved at her.  He was mostly healed up with a bandage on his cheek, and neck.  His hands would most likely heal up in a few weeks.

" Hey Nico me and Lauren were finishing water these plants.  I couldn't get my mom not to tell the rest of the family about us reuniting at the Underground. Don't worry after having to hear the talk again by both of them they're cool with us hanging out. I talked about my sister it's a perfect chance to meet with how  things are right now." Nico grinned knowing what Andy really meant. Their little inside joke and title for his sister from the old days. 

" I couldn't believe my little brother had a online relationship hidden from all of us for years. No wonder he didn't have any interest in dating in high school." Lauren said slightly teasing her little brother." I'm just messing with you two. I know how bad things were when I distanced myself from Andy and I'm glad you were there for him Nico. Someone was actually listening to my baby brother."  Lauren smiled at Nico before pointing to the Staff of One slightly confused. " What is that?" 

" Andy showed off his abilities and I wanted to show off mine. You think there's a place we could do this privately?" Lauren smiled at both of them and lead them to a slightly secluded area and gave them a little space. But she was still able to watch them.

" This is the Staff of One my mother's invention only me and her would be able to use it. Basically it reads and brings out the user's desires. There's a couple inconvenient limits  to this thing but you have to see it." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lauren listening and watching. Nico wanted more then to just be alone with Andy, not hiding in somewhere in the compound or in the woods near it. She wanted a place only they could be in. 

She was also missing her old room a lot. A place she always wanted to show Andy. Nico didn't know how it was able to make a recreation of her room. It wasn't actually her room just a  copy but Lauren wasn't able to move or do anything. Andy observed how his  sister seemed to be frozen in place and how he could actually feel and touch the objects around them.

" This is awesome. I can't even explain how unbelievable and badass your being right now. This is awesome. It isn't some stupid illusion it's like your room was taken and placed in here." Nico showed him around and she told him a few stories. " I once made it snow in my room. I can't do everything what I really want." They both sat on the bed and just talked. 

" So how bad was the talk? Honestly how worse could it have been from being told at home to here?" Andy sighed. 

" Trust me it was worse. Much worse.  This time they tried to incorporate my powers into the talk.  It was just plain awful.  I got a mental image I can never erase. " 

"I'd rather go up against Sentinel Services then hear it again. " He stated. 

" Are they that bad? A couple guys pulled guys on Molly and Karolina but we beat the crap out of them instantly. " Nico asked.  

" You'll be treated as a terrorist.  Can be locked away or sent to be a drugged up living weapon. It's awful they shoot to kill. Tried to cart me off. They'll think your all mutants and try to kill or detain you." 

" Same from regular law enforcement.  They think we're unnatural psycho kids. " Andy and Nico spoke a little bit about how unfair the rules where before changing the subject.  

" Remember how we talked about how annoying it was when other couples were all over each other? For a while I'd make jokes about my sister and her boyfriends. It's just inconvenient,  think about how everyone else feels. People don't want to see that especially if they never experienced it themselves. "

She noticed his embarrassment. " Andy so what? I've never really had one with....really emotion. I tried it once with two of my friends but in the end it felt wrong. They're family to me and I never really had a real one. With someone I've known for a long time." She loosened her grip for a second. 

Both of them were quiet. " Grimm.." Andy whispered. Both of them were unsure of what to say. So they both just acted on it. Enjoying it and each other. For Andy it was the best moment of his life. Nico finally felt what was missing then it happened. 

Nico dropped the Staff of One and the recreation of her room was gone. Lauren was unfrozen and they fell.

But they were happy. Andy's sister had no idea what happened other then seeing her brother with a huge grin. She put together the pieces. 

" Wait a.minute you froze me to make out with Andy?" They looked at each other. 

" Perfect moment." Nico's joke made today even better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messing with Lauren, discussions and more. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little mini soundtrack for this fic.   
> Glad you came glee cover   
> Boop by Casey Lee Williams, Jeff Williams

Andy chuckled at the joke as he helped Nico up. The amusement on both their faces only made things more confusing for Lauren who had no idea what was so funny. One of their old inside jokes referring to Lauren or her actions as perfect. " Have you seen the look of my sister's face? The only thing that could make things better is some hair dye." Andy told Nico completely ignoring his sister's presence.

" I'm working on that. It'll take a little more time but soon enough I'll be helping you apply the hair dye and get a change of clothes." Nico responded. Andy couldn't be happier. He just messed with his sister who barely had an idea about what was going on and had his first kiss with a girl he loved. And she had plans to help him finally change his appearance and look how he wanted to. 

Lauren only understood what she had previously witnessed." Five seconds ago you two were making out and now you're making some sort of plans. Seriously I'm right here does anyone care to tell me what's going to happen? What was so funny?" Andy shook his head. His older sister made a face before leaving. 

" My sister has a boyfriend in the Underground Network. I've already teased her once she's done at being a little angry at me for keeping her in the dark she'll most likely start some harmless comments. " Andy informed Nico before changing the subject. " What exactly do we count as?" Andy asked her." Are we best friends? A couple? I have no idea what to define us as. Do you know? Any of the terms or kind of relationship we count as?" 

She gave him a shrug and a smile." I don't know Andy. But we're still Sister Grimm and Chaos. We can't really go on dates as fugitives or go on romantic strolls when we're fighting for our lives. We have interests, we love each other, and it's not platonic or just being friends. We can't have a normal life anymore or typical things if we were a couple. My parents would not want to meet you preferring to have me returned and you in custody. Your family seems nice. We're just us.." They looked each other in the eye fine with that for now. Once again they kissed but then Andy had an idea.

" How about I meet your friends?" Andy asked." There all you got and I don't really have any of my own besides my sister and you. It could be cool." 

Nico hesitated." They don't have the best idea about you. No matter what nice things I say about you they are so protective. Worried that you'll hurt me or stab me in the back. Except for Molly they've shared nothing but anger and hatred for the accident. We literally have a dinosaur that can on command attack you. They would try and threaten you." 

Andy didn't care." Look let's go and talk to them." Andy grabbed her hand. And she lead them to her friends.

Andy didn't falter or show weakness when he saw Chase Stein clutching a large tool, or Gert with Old Lace, or Karolina glowing. Alex was at the side of them. Molly however had a smile despite carrying a huge object three times her size. Andy noticed a little envy and jealousy in someone's eyes when he held Nico's hand. 

" Hey I'm Andy." He held out his free hand and Chase shook it. With a tight grip that practically crushed his fingers. Andy didn't cry out or respond. " I know you guys didn't have the best idea or opinion of me. But I'm not a bad guy. I'm klutzy and still learning. " 

" You should've been more careful." Andy ignored the dinosaur snarling and moving close to him and looked Chase in the eye. 

" I screwed up. I tend to do that a lot. I was the cataclysm that screwed up my family's life. I nearly took down my school. But I was being humiliated and antagonized. I've been hunted, separated from my father. People hate my family here and if you guys hate me that's nothing new." His speech managed to ease the hostility and tension a bit. 

Chase let go before Gert began to speak." Why did Nico need to take her weapon with her if she was just meeting you?" 

" She wanted to show off after I did. She's awesome. I had the greatest day of my life and my sister's never been more annoyed. I wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Even if another accident occurs all of you can take it out on me and I wouldn't blame you or say who did it." His speech answered her question and stated what he would go through. What she had given me. 

It got them off his back. And he talked with them. It was nice. He talked them into attending his mother's home school and combat training.

He hung out with all of them making friends in the Underground around his age.

But the next day he didn't see Nico. Turns out she signed up for an assignment. When she returned it was with a bag containing new clothes and hair dye. She dragged him into a bathroom to change and dye his hair. They didn't come out of the room for two hours.

Reed Strucker almost didn't recognize his son with white hair and dressed in black with Nico. Apparently they were waiting for the rest of his family to arrive to show off the new Amdy Strucker.


	7. react

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Struckers witness Andy's relationship and hair.

Nico thought it was too easy and she wasn't just talking about beating the entire Strucker family at the board game. Andy's family was shell shocked and a little put off by the change in hair color and clothing. She ignored that as he best all of them and enjoyed her time with Andy. He had been incredibly confident and cocky thinking he could have beaten her at this game. His family still didn't say a word until the game was over.

Reed was the one to speak first." You've decided to dye your hair today? I know it's not even that big of a deal at the Mutant Underground to look different but still why?" 

" Me and Nico talked about it a lot back when we were sending messages. She gave me the idea but I was scared about going out and buying hair dye or asking for money to buy it. She also grabbed an awesome wardrobe for me while she was out." Andy answered. " It's nice to get this out of the way and finally do it. I used to be so afraid but now I can dress how I want to and look how I want," 

" So it wasn't a instant rebellious thing? You wanted to do it for a while?" Caitlin just wanted to be sure her son was making his own choices. That he was thinking clearly and it wasn't a wild impulsive move he didn't think through. 

" No at first it was just I suggestion I made when I was half joking. But he actually wanted to stand out but he was afraid of your reactions and didn't have hair dye." Nico told them. She wondered if her aiding in dyeing Andy's hair would make them distrust her or make them doubt what she and Andy had. 

His family stopped making a big deal out of it. She actually had some fun with the Struckers before she left. Andy delayed her return to her friends for a little bit." If there was let's say a assignment or chance we could go outside incognito would you want to go with me? Outside the Underground with just the two of us? We would have to just depend on each other. We could be a team and go out at the same time. If your cool with that." 

" Of course. Sister Grimm, and Chaos together nothing could stop us." She answered. His parents and sister watched Andy happily kiss Nico. They never saw him so comfortable with someone his own age or happy. He actually asked out a girl and was himself. But of course at least one of them was a little overprotective about the youngest member of their family. '

Someone asked for a favor from Sage. To locate, and print out their conversations and messages alone so that they could be looked over. All their private talks and their little jokes for that person to see.


	8. Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date! ( Not my best work)

Andy almost couldn't believe how lucky he was. The task Lorna gave him would put Nico and him in the perfect place to act on behalf of the Underground and a date. The tiny town they would arrive in would even have stores and locations that would definitely entertain the both of them. And he didn't even need to hide it from anyone. Somehow everyone knew what else was in mind besides the assigment  in fact Lorna gave him so advice while he was waiting for Nico." Don't try to impress her by doing a expensive or massive gesture.  Just be you Andy." 

Andy already had the bus tickets the Mutant Underground provided him and Nico with along with some fake I.D's and cash. He had on all black and a nervous look on his face. Lauren already told him not to be so nervous or look so scared and told him how she believed in he and Nico having a great time. His dad was a little awkard but gave Andy some advice. His mom however couldn't be happier. Andy knew he was always a little closer to her and him being the youngest meant she worried constantly about him. 

He was doubting he looked his best when he heard footsteps. He was standing with his shaking hands inside his pockets when he saw her. Instantly that brought  a smile to his face. " You look amazing Grimm. I've been dreading how I look and then I just see you like this and it's just you..It's reassuring and nice making me feel safer to look like how I define as my best."

" You look great as well. I only have one question how does everyone else know about us?  Your sister and her friend this woman named Clarice talked to me half an hour a go. Plus the couple in charge had this knowing look." Nico asked. Andy shrugged. 

" This badass bulletproof named John has incredible senses and tracking. Or my parents talked to someone they befriended or maybe we're a little obvious." They changed the subject and started heading out.

Andy could have sworn he heard growling but he ignored it. Nobody gave a second look to them when they were spotted. To everyone else they appeared as a outcast teenage couple heading out. The bus ride was a little boring and Andy did the first thing that came to min. Nico was looking at the window when he started beat boxing and saying a couple jokes. Nothing really thought out just his impulses acting on the chance to bring a smile to both their faces. 

They didn't really have a plan for the long ride to the town but they did have fun. But Andy got serious when they got off the bus." Sentinel Services likes to outsource small things like munitions, and  supplies to smaller companies and business. Lorna explained how a couple brands used by hunters are identical to what the agents use. It's simple I break in and we torch the place after smashing all of the firearms." Andy whispered." Then we can judt relax before we have to return. " 

She looked at him." Andy the place would be burning down with at least some structural damage.  Nobody is going to just go about their day. We wouldn't be able to actually experience anything if we're avoiding questioning and the authorities. " Andy couldn't believe he overlooked that part. 

" Okay let's do what I said but with your suggestion of doing it in reverse order. " 

Nico grabbed a few history books about recorded mutant activity and violence in Germany hopimg there would be something about the Von Struckers. Andy picked out things about ancient myths, and a few horror ones. They actually surprised each other when they showed what they picked out for the other. 

After they left the book store Andy told Nico about a stupid bet he made in the past  with Lauren." My family went out to eat and I bet her I could eat a whole cheesecake. I ended up winning for a while till I made myself sick. It was awful." 

It probably wouldn't be the best story to tell while they ate but it was prettt funny." I guess karma for gloating was fair enough. " Nico told him after hearing it. 

They procrastinated for a little bit more before Andy and her sneaked behind their target. Nico made sure everyone left the business shortly before Andy tore apart the wall. Gunpowder,  and metal shards slammed against the walls. Andy had gu powder all over his hands shortly before he and Nico torched the place. Nico guessed at least fifteen dozen rifles and pistols would never find their way into the hands of the agency that had little patience or mercy for mutants. 

Andy had his hands in his pockets shortly before he and Nico ran away from the scene. They made their escape and return pretty quickly. Nico had her arm around him. He would have done the same but didn't want to get any residue or smudges on her. 

By the time they returned Andy they were excited and hyper from the adrenaline, thrill, and fun they had. Andy didn't see his family around their bunks or in the room they shared.  It was odd but he didn't care.  His finger prints left stains and marks on the walls. 

They were alone. Triumphant,  in love... 

Andy's family had just finished auguring about an invasion of privacy when they found the young couple asleep a few hours later on Andy's bunk. Exhausted,  tired and happy. 


	9. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and betrayal. And a little awkwardness

If things were better Lauren would've made a couple joked at Andy's expense teasing him about his relationship and his girlfriend. But right now her brother needed to know how a certain parent overprotective tactics crossed the line. She was happy for her brother but her father could ruin his relationship. 

She woke them up carefully. She hated herself for wiping the small off her little brother's face and making Nico angry so quickly." Dad had Sage track down everything you ever sent each other. All your inside jokes and secrets but you have to believe me and mom. We had no idea he was going to do this." 

" Did he print them out? Is our information about our most vulnerable moments? Our descriptions of high school and loneliness physically there?" Nico asked but Lauren shook her head and pointed to a wastebasket. Andy looked inside to see mostly ashes with a few flecks of scorched illegible paper.  Nothing was recoverable and nobody could read it. 

" Mom yelled at him while you were out on the date. She burned all of it after ripping it apart. She poured gasoline on it just in case. They fought for a while after that and dad tried defending his decision but I wasn't on his side. We're on your side and actually appreciate and respect your privacy and happiness." 

Andy hugged his sister. Nico however had even more respect for Caitlin.' Now she deserves a mother of the year award. She actually did all this to show her disapproval.'  

" Where is she? I want to talk to her." Lauren told her about a couple mutant kids Caitlin was tending to. 

Apparently after a night of arguments, arson, and actually being a parental badass this woman still had the energy and willingness to help others. 

Luckily Caitlin just finished her responsibilities when Nico came to talk to her." I heard what you did. And you were a hero." Caitlin had a bittersweet smile as she put away medical supplies. " Those conversations had a couple confessions. Really private stuff and if anything was shown to you. Please don't judge me or Andy."

" I didn't read a actual word of it. I didn't glance at it after I ripped it out of Reed's hands. I destroyed it. Reed might've tried to tell me things but I cut him off. " Caitlin told her." He thought he was in the right by doing this. For a while he and Andy haven't communicated or really connected. He and Andy argued a week or so and Reed never got over it. Now all their trust is gone." 

" I'm sorry." Nico told her but Caitlin didn't want her to apologize. But when both of them returned to where the Struckers slept they saw Andy and Reed at opposite sides of the room. Lauren had a barrier between the two of them. 

" It's gotten worse. " Andy and Reed didn't say a word about the incident or with each other.  Nico knew Andy was angry and what must have happened. The table was split in two with the legs shattered and the cracks on the walls.  

Andy didn't stay in the room that long. He calmed down and took everything that was his. He glared at his father and left with Nico. 

" Is it okay if I crash with you? I don't know if you have a spare bunk or something.  I could sleep on the floor if I need to. I can't be around him right now.  I hated how everything from the start he had printed out. He looked through a lot of it. He was bringing up private things when I lost it. "

" Sure..." Nico said. There actually wasn't a extra bunk. They actually shared one. It was awkward not helped by a little teasing from Chase.

But the new feeling of living even closer to somebody you love was worth it. They stayed up all night reading from the books they got each other. They were happy and nervous.  Eventually falling asleep together.  

His sister came to find him like that with a smile. She knew her brother was happy and just needed space not a lecture. And knew he was in good hands. She trusted Nico to be careful with her little brother and that was enough. With Nico and her friends they're were more people having Andy's back. He was safe with her.  But she would constantly check in.


End file.
